


Three's Company

by sherlockpond



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Confidence, Contentment, Crying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Family, I don't know where, Kissing, Learning How to Ride a Bike, Love, M/M, New Parents, One Shot, Parental Concerns, Parenthood, People Asked, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pride, So People Got, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worries, adoration, but there might be, enjoy, happiness, playing it safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky meet their daughter for the first time and have to choose her name, everything's perfect. But when they get home, Bucky wonders if he's ready for parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> I managed ONE DAY before I started writing again! Dammit you bastards!! :D (oh and I went to go and see The Winter Soldier for the third time last night)
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Not American. Not threading my fingers through Sebastian's lock. All mistakes are either mine or my iPhone's.
> 
> To Katherine,  
> You manage to find a reaction gif for everything and are always up for a trip to Cineworld.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"What shall we call her?" Steve whispers, trying not to wake the infant in his arms.  
  
They're standing in a hospital ward, their new-born child finally with them, and the feeling of parenthood and responsibility running through their veins.  
  
Bucky peers at the bundle, he considers for a second, and then smiles gently.  
  
"I think we should call her Sarah," he responds, stroking a finger on the little girls forehead.  
  
Steve looks up, eyes wide in recognition.  
  
"Really?" he croaks, eyes going cloudy, gently rocking the child in the crook of his arm "you wanna name her after my mom?"   
  
Bucky nods definitely, his own grey-blue eyes watering up "It suits her," he says leaning across and kissing Steve on the forehead, careful not to crush the life between them.  
  
Pulling away softly, Steve gives her to Bucky who looks at the baby like he used to look at Steve, as if he was made of hand spun glass.  
  
"The doctors have to keep her overnight, Buck, just to make sure she's okay," Steve explains, wiping a small tear from his eye, feeling complete for the first time in a long time.  
  
"That's okay, that'll give us tonight to get ready for her tomorrow," Bucky says, before laying the child back down in the hospital cot, saying goodbye and leaving for the night.  


* * *

  
Later on, after a small row about suitability of certain toys for infants, Steve has his arms wrapped Bucky securely as they lie in bed.   
  
"Do you think we're going to be good parents?" Bucky asks quietly, settling back into Steve's embrace.  
  
Steve kisses the back of Bucky's neck and puts his cheek up against it "You're going to be fantastic, Buck. We'll both do great, as long as we do the best we can,"   
  
Bucky smiles, feeling contented inside and it's almost like Steve can feel it shining through his skin in the darkness.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Buck, you've been trying so hard recently. I know you've been finding it difficult with the nightmares and the stress, but I think we got this one," Steve sounds sleepy "all we gotta do is stick together and we can get through anything,"  
  
Bucky almost feels light headed with pride and adoration, he feels so loved he thinks his heart might explode.  
  
"Thanks, Stevie," he says softly  
  
Steve sounds confused "What for?"  
  
"For not giving up on me, for giving me a chance when you tracked me down. For staying with me throughout all of the days where I was given information I'd forgotten. For giving me the hope of a family and a normal life," Bucky speaks quietly and determinedly   
  
"I'm never gonna give up on you, Buck, you're stuck with me, jerk. Till the end of the line," Steve replies confidently, brushing his nose up and down the back of Bucky's neck, making a warmth spread across the darker-haired mans chest.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a problem to me," Bucky says quickly, a slight chuckle in his voice, and Steve holds him tighter "I can't wait until we can have Sarah permanently, Stevie, it's gonna be perfect, you, me and her,"  
  
"I'll teach her how to ride a bike," Steve quickly adds "we'll get her one in her favourite colour,"  
  
"I'll teach her how to keep those pain-in-the-ass kids in line," Bucky says as he laughs quietly at the thought "with Captain America as one of her dad's, she's gonna be a tough cookie,"  
  
"Don't forget her other father, a genius ex-Soviet spy with a robotic arm, he's pretty damn badass, too, y'know," Steve counters, playing with the short strands of Bucky's newly cut hair with one hand.  
  
"I wouldn't think you'd want her to know about my past until she's older," Bucky whispers, suddenly feeling a little fearful  
  
"We'll tell her when the time's right. We'll know when to do it. I think anyone who knows she's our daughter will take it for granted that she knows about our backgrounds. I'd rather sit her down and tell her our lives than her hear it from some kid in the playground," Steve answers assuredly, he feels Bucky nod weakly.  
  
"I guess you're right, like always, pip,"  
  


* * *

  
**Epilogue - Five Years Later**  
  
  
"Come on!” Steve says enthusiastically gesturing towards himself “you can do this! Keep going!”

The little girl on the stabiliser-less blue bicycle pedalled furiously to keep herself upright. Her blonde curls bouncing as she cycled towards her fathers.

“Come on, sweetie, keep coming,” Bucky encourages, crouching with his arms open, the girl on the bike smiles, proud, and squeals in delight.

“I’m doing it Pa! I’m doing it!” she shrieks, getting closer and closer with every passing second.

She manages to get to her parents and leaps off the bike before Steve picks up the girl into his arms.

“We’re so proud of you, Sarah!” he says, smiling widely.

Bucky ruffles Sarah’s hair and plants a kiss on both hers and his partners cheek.

“Ewwww! Gross!” Sarah protests, wriggling in her father’s arms.

He puts her down and she clambers back onto the bicycle once more, determined to do it again.

Bucky smiles and puts an arm affectionately around Steve’s waist.

“What did I say? Always new she would be a great kid,” Steve says happily, waiting until his daughters back is turned before kissing Bucky deeply, but briefly “I’m so lucky to have both of you,”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Well done for getting to the end!
> 
> I'm a Tumblr-whore who posts shite loads of different stuff, gimme a look:
> 
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
